What the Past Holds
by Insane Slash Girl
Summary: Spock and Jim's children are sent to the past. The twins have some fun and meet new people. The Enterprise tries desperately to get them back. Might become T later. I'm not good at summaries so just read it! :D
1. Chapter 1

"Spock?" Jim called from their room. "You need to get down here."

"Can't it wait? I'm on the bridge."

"No. The kids are gone." Jim said sounding worried.

"I'll be right down." He said sounding surprised. "Mr. Sulu you have the bridge."

He quickly walked to their quarters. As soon as he got there Jim opened the door.

"I've looked everywhere. They're gone." He told Spock, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"What happened?"

"I was sitting right hear working when I realized I couldn't hear them anymore. I'll go talk to Scotty. You should look around."

Jim walked as fast as he could to Engineering. The news he got when he arrived wasn't good.

"What do you mean? There was something like the lightning storm in space?"

"Yes"

"So you mean my children went to the future?" Jim asked concerned.

"No I think they went to the past."

"How will we get them back?"

"I'm working on that captain."

"Thanks Scotty. I'll go see what Spock has found."

***********************

A/N: The next chapter will have the kids. Should they have their memories or not? I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. I'll take any reveiws and ideas. Please reveiw and no Flamers! :D


	2. Chapter 2

I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed or added this story to Story Alert! You're all awesome! : D This chapter has the kids. The twins are eleven. They're just starting Middle School!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look up here, student!" the teacher commanded. "These are our new students."

The class looked up tiredly. The girl had blond hair and blue eyes. The boy had black hair and dark brown eyes. For some reason they reminded me of someone and I couldn't figure out whom.

"Sit over there next to that girl." The teacher told them.

I wasn't too happy about the teacher calling me that girl but it was normal. Plus, now I got more time to figure out who these two reminded me of.

The day dragged on slowly and I still couldn't figure out who they reminded me of. I was getting irritated.

When the bell to go home rang I went over to them.

"Where do you live?"

They looked at each other for a minute as if deciding what to say.

"Um… we don't really live anywhere…" Amanda said slowly.

"Oh, well you can stay with me for a while," I told them.

"Thank you" they said in unison. .

*********

When we got back to my house I decided to show them around.

" So these are the dogs. This one is Scotty and this one is Uhura." I told them pointing to the two dogs. Scotty was a brown mutt and Uhura was a black mutt. Then I showed them the cats.

"This one is Bones," I said pointing to a scruffy dark grey cat. "This is Spock and this is Jim." The twins tensed when I said Spock and Jim, but I didn't notice. Spock was a sleek black cat with brown eyes and very pointed ears. Jim was a golden tabby with brilliant blue eyes and rounded ears.

"Why is Jim rounder than the other cats?" Asked Amanda.

"Oh, well see, when I saw Jim I named him before it knew if he was a boy or girl. I found out that Jim was really a girl when she got pregnant. That was a couple weeks ago." I explained.

"Oh," she said quietly.

"Come see my room. You'll stay in there with me."

When the twins saw my room they realized that I was truly insane. Every inch of my room was covered in pictures. They were pictures of Jim and Spock prime, House, and some of the rest of the Enterprise crew. But mostly it was Jim and Spock from the 2009 movie.

"Where did you get all of these pictures of Jim, Spock, and the rest of the crew?"

"I got them from posters and the internet" I told them.

"Who are three two people?"

"Oh, the one on the left is Sylar, The one in the middle is Chris Pine, and the on the right is Zachary Quinto."

"The people on the sides look like Spock and the person in the middle looks like Jim." The girl said thoughtfully.

"Well duh," I said. They looked confused so I decided to explain. "Zachary Quinto is a actor. In a TV show he plays a serial killer named Sylar and in the Star Trek movie he plays Spock. Chris Pine plays Jim in the Star Trek movie."

The twins looked really shocked.

"What did you say?" George managed to ask.

I repeated what I said and then I realized that Amanda had gone sheet white.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"It's just you said that J-Jim and S-Spock weren't r-real." She stammered.

"You didn't know that?" I asked confused.

"No, but I don't understand. If Jim and Spock aren't real how do we exist?" George asked because Amanda had gone silent with shock.

"What do you mean?" I asked, still confused.

"Well, Jim and Spock are our parents." He confessed.

I was pretty sure that my lower jaw had just fell straight through the floor.

"W-What? Really? That's amazing."

"Why is it so amazing?" George asked fidgeting under my astonished gaze.

"Well, because the Enterprise is in a movie." I told them.

"Well, not where we come from."

"That is **AWESOME!**" I exclaimed suddenly hugging them both. Then I realized what I had done and stepped back with a blush.

"Um, sorry about hugging you" I said.

"It's ok." They said in unison.

"So, if you're from the future what are you doing here?"

"We don't know…"


	3. Chapter 3

Again, I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed or added this story to Story Alert! You're all awesome! : D The chapter after this one has some important stuff. Reviews still make me happy! : D

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So," I said cheerily. "How are we going to get you back to your time?"

"If we knew wouldn't we have gone home by now?" Amanda asked at the same time as George said, "that question is illogical."

"It was a rhetorical question." I said quickly.

"Oh..."

"So what should we do now?"

"I don't know" Amanda said.

"Well, tomorrow after school we can figure it out. Now we should go to bed."

*********

The day wasn't very exciting until they got to English.

"So, class. Our next assignment is a feeling poem. You pick a feeling. It can be one on the board or one that you come up with." She said gesturing to the board.

"How will we do this assignment if we don't show feelings?" George whispered to me. I shrugged in reply.

"What was that, George? Maybe you would like to tell the class what you just said." She commanded.

"I was just wondering how Amanda and I would do this assignment because-"

"You do it just like everyone else does. You pick a emotion and write about it." She interrupted.

"But, the problem is, Amanda and I don't have emotions." He told her.

"Nonsense! You have emotions just like every other human on this planet." The teacher said angrily.

"Were not humans? We're Vulcan and we don't show emotions." He said calmly.

"Aren't Vulcans from some stupid TV show or movie where there is a stupid, stuck up Captain and some stupid emotionally retarded First Officer?" She asked and I felt myself getting up.

"Come on Amanda and George. Were leaving." I said angrily.

"Good riddance" the teacher muttered loud enough for all of us to hear. I stormed out angrily with Amanda and George trailing behind me. I wouldn't have been surprised if there was steam coming out of my ears.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Important Chapter! That was the end of the mean teacher. Please read it and review it. It would make me very happy! : D

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What was that with the teacher?" Amanda asked.

"I don't know, but I kinda felt like shouting at her," I replied honestly. "I thought she was nicer than that. I guess I was wrong."

"What-" Amanda was cut of by a loud roaring. We were trying to find where it was coming from when suddenly there was a blinding flash.

*********

I woke up to find myself in a strange room. As I looked around I noticed Amanda and George were unconscious on the floor. I went and tried to wake them up. When I got over there, Amanda groaned and sat up. She clutched her head and asked, "what happened to my head?"

"I think you hit it when we arrived here." I told her. She opened her eyes and looked around. "This looks familire somehow."

A/U: I know this is short. Can you guess why Amanda recognizes it? well, I'll tell you in the next chapter whitch I'll be posting whenever I gat the chanse. Review! Please!


	5. Chapter 5

I have some new story ideas that I'm working on. I might post them soon or I might not. I don't really know. Anyway, this is the new chapter. Please Review.

* * *

I noticed a man walking along the street and ran up to him with Amanda and George trailing behind me.

"Hi," I said. "Who are you and what town is this?"

"This is Riverside and I'm George Kirk." We all gaped in unison.

"What?" he asked uneasily.

"Nothing," I said quickly.

"Ok… well, what's your name?"

"I'm Helena, this is Amanda, and this is George."

"It's nice to meet you," he said happily.

"Do you have any children?" I asked suspecting that this could be George from before the Narada came.

"Yes, I have on son and one daughter." Well, that idea just got destroyed.

"Well, we have to go now. It was nice meeting you." I called over my shoulder as I dragged Amanda and George away.

*********

"Well that was weird," I said after we had gotten far away from the older George.

"That's an understatement," Amanda muttered.

"So, now we have at least three different universes," I told them, lost in thought.

"Three!?" they exclaimed in unison.

"Yep! This one, Spock primes, and yours. I wonder how many more there are and how we're going to get you back to your time."

"What should we do know?" George asked.

"Wait!" I commanded and they got quiet. "Does something feel strange to you?"

"Yeah…"

A/N: Sorry about the wait. School is **horrible. **I know, this isn't really a good place to stop, but don't worry because I'll be posting more soon! I'll also be posting the next chapter of Space soon! Review! : D


End file.
